


I'm Not Who You Think I Am

by Imtolazyforthis



Series: TTA Proxies AU [3]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Brian Thomas | Hoody Lives, Gen, I'll try to make it as accurate as possible, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jay Merrick Cen, Jay Merrick Needs a Hug, Jay Merrick is Skully, Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky has DID - Dissociative Identity Disorder, all three of them have DID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtolazyforthis/pseuds/Imtolazyforthis
Summary: Ever since his last mission Skully's been acting strange, but no one noticed. He was so quiet and so sneaky that almost no one in the whole mansion would have noticed this. Key word, almost. Eyeless Jack and his brothers can tell something is up, and they will go out of their way to find it.ORJay is being a little shit and keeps trying to take control over his own body again, even if he doesn't realize there is a VERY good reason he shouldn't be.
Relationships: Jay Merrick & Brian Thomas | Hoody, Jay Merrick & Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky, Skully & Brian Thomas | Hoody & Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky
Series: TTA Proxies AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965376
Kudos: 14





	I'm Not Who You Think I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Italics - Thoughts/Sign language  
> Bold - Slender Speech

He blames himself, even though he should really be blaming Slender for giving it to him in the first place, for what happened on his last mission. It was a simple one-week over night mission of all things as well so why did he let it slide?! Why didn't he notice, or take note, before hand? What even was the goal Slender had in mind for that mission anyway, it doesn't make sense? How long did it last? Who else knew about it? And why. Why did it have to be _her_? Of all people why her, why did he have to stalk this woman? 

Thoughts and questions he couldn't be bothered to answer flooded his mind. Most of them surrounding how he might have known this person, how Jay might have know this person. _"But I'm not Jay now, I don't want to be Jay ever again!"_ He thought to himself, the feeling of his host trying to take control again still evident in his head. It's was an accident, it was never supposed to happen. How did she eve know in the first place?! She shouldn't have ever figured it out, and he had perfect timing, observation, and undercover skills so how did this happen. More questions similar to these continued to overwhelm him, making him paranoid and unsure of the things around him. Slender didn't even know about what happened and if he did he would definitely go into a panic, he was just lucky the mission was called off two days early due to 'sensitive information' being found on the victim by Masky and Hoodie. So, so, very lucky indeed over that very believable 'fact' concerning his mission at the time. Yet he knew why he was really called back from the field, why Slenderman had informed him that it was too risky to continue alone, and it was because Masked and Hooded found out the victims name. No matter though, he was just grateful they called him back so early, he probably couldn't last another day there by himself either way.Yet the anxiety and uncertainty of the events flooded his mind, and he knew he needed to figure out where he could have possibly gone wrong. But in order to figure out where he went wrong on that mission he would need to access to the tapes. The tapes had the answers, but in order to get to those he needed to access the attic, which would've been a lot easier if he wasn't in trouble with his brothers.

But Masky had the keys to the attic, who he could easily get the keys from any other time, this week and he knew for fact that Masked upset with him at the moment. 

* * *

Ever since the triplets first arrived at the mansion they grew close to the Slenderman, and no one questioned it since there were very little proxies at the time. Of course Slender didn't mind, always accepting their presence and making them carry out messages to the others for him, and always kept them busy with small tasks. As years went by people started recognizing the three as his right hand men, and it became only one of those three to carry out any massage to the others, go on some of the most dangerous missions, and lead and guide the proxies in Slenderman's absence. It was a natural change people accepted, the three of them unconsciously being charge of things while Slender would be away or giving out orders for the Slenderman. While how they each carried out different missions for him were very different, it was a known fact that they were the right hand men no matter what. That meant they had the keys to the attic, one of the most dangerous rooms in the whole mansion. 

The attic was a very dangerous area to enter inside the mansion, even though the house was filled to the brim with serial killers, stalkers, and cannibals. And that was saying something. Slenderman himself always made sure it the door was locked properly, and when people entered they had to have explicate permission from Slenderman himself. Only Slenderman and his brothers, three right hand men, and a very small number of proxies had ever seen what the forbidden area of the mansion contained. Permission to the place was almost never granted unless for good reason. Especially since it contain very sensitive on several proxies and creepypastas. 

In the attic there was a sum of large pieces of furniture (each covered by a white sheet to protect them from dust), almost two rows of small filing cabinets taking up most of the space, and boxes scattered around the place (each one containing something from another creepypasta or proxy). No one other than Slenderman knew where the furniture came from though, or how it got there. For the most part everyone will brush off each of them as old antique pieces that have been here for generations or as something you would find in any attic no matter the person or people, and for the most part they might have been right, but no one is quite sure and they cannot be explained by any occupant. Most look like large chairs or entire bed frames when some tried to take a closer look. Others have even said that the pieces could be desks or vanities, maybe even an end table. But no one is sure, and no one is curious enough to find out what are under the dusty sheets. 

The filing cabinets are along the back wall, the back row ending in the early twenties and the second around to fifteen, collecting dust even though they are in almost heavy use. Their contents being the file form of missions and victims each proxy had stalked or killed, and some on the creepypastas themselves. Depending on the proxy it determined how they might have been sorted or what they held, like how Skully's stalk or kill files are in a particular few that have room for tapes (each tape labeled with the date, victim, and type of job), or how Ticci Toby's kill jobs are messy on report and often have multiple copies of hand written reports in one file, and how Eyeless Jack's victims are described with extreme detail and how they react in his surgery. Everyone of them were allowed to review their files, or tapes in Skully's case, on previous missions. However it was mostly so they could keep track of each of their official missions and know ho was a still alive and who was killed by who.

So it is the boxes that made the place so dangerous, the boxes that contained secrets. While most of the occupants of the mansion have never been inside the attic to know, many _precious_ items from their past are in the attic. These items are stored away out of reason though, a mighty good one in fact, and shouldn't be tampered with unless the circumstances are dire. For example, deep somewhere inside the triplets box (each box is labeled in another language) was a photo of the three, not wearing their masks, with a man who wore glasses and a striped blue jacket (Alex), another man who seemed to be holding on to a dog leash (Seth), and a girl who looked very pretty in the setting that seemed to be an old college campus (Sarah). Everyone was smiling and seemed to be having fun with each other as a few made silly faces while the one with glasses was holding a camera and waved what could be assumed as the photographer. A man that looked similar to Masky in build and height was sitting next another person wearing a yellow hoodie with his hand on his shoulder, who was also smiling at him. A rather lanky person with a familiar green-brown jacket was standing next to the girl, who wasn't paying much attention, and the one with glasses seemingly joking around. But in the background past the trees you could see it. The Operator. The very thing that haunted each of them for the rest of their lives, and that terrorized one of them, whose name was Tim Wright, their entire life. On the back it had a date showing it was taken so many years ago and the names of every person in the photo along with a title, show casing what was happening. It said, "First shooting of **Marble Hornets**!" It was important, so was the same blue stripped jacket and glasses (now both with spots of blood on them) mentioned before on top of the photo, along with the countless tapes, hard drives, and cameras, an old cigarette lighter, guns, a few bloody bullets, someones computer, car keys, and a green hat inside as well. The triplets, ignorant of these things, continue with their lives though as many other do as well. However many of the residence in the mansion keep some of things that _shouldn't_ trigger anything from their past, like Toby's axes or Jeff's beloved knife. Skully held on to Jay's old camera (mostly out of convince), Hooded merely continued to always wear his hosts favorite yellow hoodie, and Masked still bought the cigarettes his host, and now himself, smokes. 

If anyone of the residence opened their respective box, there could be possible chaos in the house regarding that person. They were lucky everyone who went into the attic thought of them as decorations or things the others didn't want anymore. So the attic was off limits to almost everyone, only Slenderman could enter freely meaning others had to have permission. Certain things were missing from the attic, yes, and some noticed how certain files on victims or proxies can only be found in Slenderman's office. That was the case on for any file even mentioning Marble Hornets at least, along with Eyeless Jack's file, and Toby's file, and almost every other proxy who never spoke of their past. Slender had those files in his desk, never to be seen by the light of day. That is till he realized Jessica was alive and well, and sent Skully to stalk her for a week in order to get new information on her. 

Needless to say when Masks and Hooded found out they were pissed, very pissed. 

* * *

' _All I need to do is ask Sir for permission, get the key from Masky, and access the tapes in her_ _file,'_ is what I thought to myself as I walked down the hallway towards me and my brothers room, hoping to find Masked so he could translate for Sir. Really even though Hooded and I have been communicating like this for years now you'd think Sir would pick up on some words. But no matter, I didn't mind. If anything it was only annoying sometimes, like when I needed talk in private with Sir or when Masked was on a mission and Sir calls me for something. Otherwise I'm usually totally fine with it, and loved to having Masked around. So as I walk down the corridor towards our bedroom, I hope Masked is there so I can get the tapes sooner rather than later. I just needed to do three things to get my answers, three simple tasks to get know what went wrong. So as anxiety was creeping in the back of my mind, the unsureness of what I might see evident. Opening the door now I see Hooded out cold on the bed, face in the pillows and mask in hand, _'Must have just got back from a quick mission,'_ I thought to myself, noting the dirt and small drops of blood on his shoes. Over towards the desk I see Masked though, closing the computer and grabbing papers papers that looked like a report on the mission. I made a chirping sound to alert him of my presence which made him turn and wave towards me. Holding my hands up ready to sign, I chirped along with my words, _"Hey, can you translate for me? Need to talk to Sir."_ He nodded in response, grabbing the papers and leaving the room with me. 

We quietly chatted in our own language on our way to Sir's office. Masked was telling me about the kill our other brother had to do today, leaving Hooded exhausted from the adrenaline use. I can't blame Hooded though, I've had my fair share of missions like that. Passing by E.J. on the way to Sir's office I did a quick greeting towards him, which he returned. It had been a few months since he found out, and really I though it was great to know someone other than us three and Slender knew about Marble Hornets. So as Masked and I both continue on our way to Sir's office, we pick up the conversation where we left off, eventually reaching our destination in no time at all.

I knock on the door and wait for the doors to automatically open as they usually do, impatiently. It took a moment or two before we saw the sight of our boss, The Slenderman, at his desk sitting patiently for us both. Entering the office the doors then closed, and we were met with the overwhelming feeling of static in our minds as usual when we someone was around him. Now I'm used to it, but in the years before it was a consistent and almost unbearable. That was when he spoke to us, in that strange echoing way he does, **"What information have you come with today?"** The way he sounded, to me, was a like his voice came from my thoughts but I could still hear his voice in the room, surrounding me. It was always a strange experience to go through. 

"I've have the report from Hooded's most recent kill mission," Masked spoke up, no wonder he brought the papers, and set them on his desk. "He asked to do it since he was to exhausted from the adrenaline rush he had." 

**"Very well, and you Skully?"**

I moved my hands and chirped my response, seeing Masked tense slightly at my 'words'. "He wants to know if he can access the tapes and file from his last mission so he can review them, he believes he missed something while the report was being processed." Masked was tense, I could tell he was hesitant on actually telling him what I had said. I looked back at Sir for a moment, and gouged for anything of significance regarding what Masked had translated. Nothing, as usual. Instead I saw the faceless man before me and all he did was nod slowly, and a tendril creeping from behind him towards a drawer in his desk. The tendril opened the drawer and pulled the file out, while another one sprouted from his back reaching for another drawer that most likely held the tapes. He did all this while he spoke to me. 

**"Very well,"** he said. **"You can access them, but you know you have to return back to me** **eventually."** I chirped happily at this and nodded towards him in understanding. Grabbing the papers Masked had set down on his desk, he dismissed us both, saying we may continue with our 'normal' lives. Like we live 'normal' lives, but with how long we've lived in this place what was considered normal was actually the supernatural. We both walked out of the room as asked of us, the doors closing behind us. When the doors closed behind us fully, Masked turned to me and playfully ruffled my hair for a moment. His hand going in all directions, tangling and intertwining the short brown hairs. By the time his hand was a out of my now messy and ruffled hair he began to speak. 

"So," he said out loud. "Why do you really need the tapes?" Damn, he was good. Already saw through my, only partially true, lie about me needing to review the tapes. Masked was always the better out all of all three of us at knowing when someone is lying, he was too good at reading people. It was really quite annoying sometimes, really it was, but it could be most helpful on missions. So in return, from catching my lie, I did the most mature thing I could think of, which happened to be punching him the arm lightly then playfully glaring at him. I know, a very most mature thing I could have done at that moment. It didn't hurt him, much, though, and with our years in the field I've learned to pull some of my punches on people. 

He laughed at my jester towards him, it being slightly muffled due to the mask covering his mouth, and I liked it. Masked never laughs much, if ever, and is always to busy with missions, filing away the digital reports and making physical copies for the attic, or doing investigative research for Creator knows what. He's always busy, and when he has free time Hooded and I spend that free time with him, playing old games or discussing (gossiping really) about things the others have been up to. We do help hime with his work, don't get me wrong, but he's so persistent to working on the paper work himself. Hooded will sometimes drop off reports to Slender without saying, or signing, so much as a word for Masked, and it was quite nice really, so he can rest or have fun with the others. Meanwhile I just try to deal with the technical problems Masked faces, because even for someone who works on our (Hooded, Masked, and Skully's) computer so often he can barely figure out the commands or editing side of videos. Really I was always the computer genius of us three, and I mean I first 'manifested' when my host was editing some videos for people so that might have to do with it. Jay, my host, was always familiar with editing videos and working on a computer, but I seem to know just a little bit more when it comes to video editing and such. Of course I can't remember how I got to certain places sometimes, or why I was suddenly in a hotel the next, but I'm told that was my hosts doing. Always moving around and unknowingly letting me loose without the medication on occasions. However when I first showed up I simply tried to pick up where my host left off, editing a video. It seemed I already knew the basic commands by heart, like Jay, and I kept going, googling different commands afterwards, eventually learning to do more computer things as my host accidentally let me loose more often. So when Masked need help with video, I was the person to call. Really if anyone, other than BEN since he's like a living computer glitch, needed help with video editing or something to do with videos they usually just called for me to help them. It was still nice to see him like this though, happy for a moment.

After we had or brief bonding moment he ask me again, this time in our little not-so-secret sign language. He was really persistent with this kind of stuff, but I could tell he was worried fro me, we've (the triplets, again) always cared for each other no matter what. Sending him a response, I signed and chirped to him, " _I just want to see if I missed something, that's all._ " It was the truth technically, I wanted to see if I had missed what had given away my position to her. It was a growing question in my mind, its roots planted in my head like a weed and taking over with more questions that would spread as it did. But I could not be distracted with that thought. I have enough on my plate as it is with problems, my current situation with my brother interrogating me. However Masked seemed to accept my response, not noticing I never specified on what I thought I had missed, like I usually did. Instead he turned around and bid me farewell saying he was going to sleep, which was good. He's always running off a few hours or just coffee in general, and he might be taking a break for tomorrow so he can get some very much needed rest. 

Now I just need to find something that will play the tapes, which should easy. When my brothers and I all first arrived at the mansion, at least three weeks later we'd gotten tons of devices that could play our tapes. It came in handy but most of the cameras they already had automatically downloaded to a hard drive, so the ones that we had were usually left in our room or the living room. But I know how to download the videos onto a computer. I know how to make it to were from a distance people won't see what's on my screen. I know how to get rid of digital evidence professionally so the others, mostly BEN, won't see the tapes I'm about to play. And I'm aware that the others don't know I only check tapes for mistakes when I _know_ something had to have gone wrong. (It had happened before but they were simple mistakes like giving away their location too early, or killing the victim the wrong way.)

Walking down the corridor towards my shared room I didn't pass by anyone, which was understandable most everyone works at night here. Most people would be either asleep or out on day missions by this time, and since it's close to noon number of people that would be awake or wondering the halls were limited. Eyeless Jack, E.J., would probably be in the Med Bay tending to someone's injuries, probably that asshole Jeff, or eating a kidney since he recently went hunting for more, and no doubt Seedeater was with him. Toby was probably wondering the woods outside the mansion with X-virus, a newer proxy of sorts, sparring or just trying to escape the hell that can be this house sometimes, I couldn't blame either of them for the second option. Either way not many people would be about the mansion at this time, it was so quiet that in hours like these no one wanted to.

Closing my eyes for a split-second while I walked down the corridor I opened them I find myself about to go down the stairs instead. Odd, very odd. I don't remember taking the left corridor that led to the stairs earlier, but maybe I was just caught up in my thoughts that I took the turn. Right, that's the logical explanation here... 

* * *

Skully turned himself back towards where believe he came from, slightly unnerved that he didn't realize his mistake in direction. When new proxies came here they usually just went to him for those directions, so taking a wrong turn was something he didn't _usually_ do. He knew this mansion inside and out so he should have naturally taken the correct turns to get to his room, right? So when he left Sir's office he knew that he headed straight, took a right turn, went down a flight of stairs, took a left towards the proxies side (where most of the proxies rooms were) of the mansion, and still when he closed his eyes for a second he opened them in a different place from where he was. This was the corridor that lead to the main entrance, a place he never liked due to other creepypasta's frequent visits there, and if he didn't stop himself he could have fallen down the stairs. The other creepypasta's frequented the main entrance, on of the living rooms, or the kitchen and since he was so, so very horrible at social interactions he often spent time with the proxies (all who were equally as bad at social situations as him) instead, usually they hung out in the proxies main living room. So picking up the pace in his step, he took more consideration into where he was. Yet the bag of tapes and file were still in his hands, so he considered that as a good thing. 

Anyone who could have ran into him would have been concerned for him, but with the way he was acting who wouldn't have been though. Skully was usually a very relaxed person, yes, he ~~over~~ analyzed almost everything, and would jump you if you even tried to harm any of his brothers or close friends, but he was smart. Everyone _knew_ Skully was intelligent and always had the master plan in his head, and everyone he had known saw how he could find the smartest solution and go through with it like a pro. He was the most stable proxy anyone had ever met, so calm and collected, but no one knew what could possibly make him crack. Those who dared to see the video of the triplets arrival had know he was dangerous, but even they knew that wasn't all of what he could do, since he was still calm and thinking smartly. So for anyone to have seen him in this state would have been unnerved, even for the newest members of the household who barely knew him. 

Of course he was still thinking logically, but he wasn't acting the whole of it. If BEN was watching the security footage, he would have seen how he speed walked to his room. How with every step he seemed to be calculating how fast he was going and where he was, and how Skully almost pause a few times as well. He would have seen that after every few minutes Skully glanced or looked over his shoulder to look for people. And he would have seen that earlier that day Laughing Jack was stealing some of X-virus's chemicals for his own concoction for his candy. BEN could have seen how paranoid Skully was in that moment and alerted Slender, yes, but instead he was playing video games, as usual, knowing that the security cameras footage would be reviewed at the end of the week instead. So when Skully finally reached his and his brothers bedroom door, he paused and calmed himself down before entering quietly. 

Masked and Hooded were not to be found on the bed asleep, instead they where missing from the room entirely, so they were possibly in one of the two kitchens to cook themselves and Skully food for the next few days, as it became a habit for them to cook for themselves. The bed was slightly messy and the basket of dirty clothes were empty, instead the few clothes that were in there were washing away in the washing machine in the closet. It was an addition that they installed themselves a few years ago, along with the dryer that was on top of it. Since their closet was a walk in closet that only ever held a few pairs of black and blue jeans, two different colored flannels, and a spare bullet proof vest, they decided they could fill in the extra space with something that they desperately needed. Masky Hoodie seemed to have decided to put a load in for Skully before they left to make the food. 

So as he walked to the desk where the computer sat unopened, he grabbed a pill bottle from a white paper bag thats cap hadn't been opened. He didn't bother to scratch the name off of it at the moment, figuring no one was going to enter the room for a while and when other do it'll be his brothers. Skully had visited Mrs. Coleman recently and picked up his prescription while he was at it. She was a nice lady in his own opinion and was one of the few people that weren't a proxy or one of his brothers that he cared for. Always moving her hands in a sign language that he decided to learn throughout the years with her, while Hooded had the excuse that he learned another countries sign language young and Tim just translated for him since they were all brothers. Either way he sat down at the desk, opened the computer, and pulled out some devices to help download the tapes into the computer. It would take a few minutes, and he knew he shouldn't get BEN involved unless he wants the computer to crash, and he decide to instead spend those minutes (which turned into a half hour) reading the file. 

The first log date was old and from over a decade ago, the writing was neat and carefully worded (possibly done by Slender himself or one of his first proxies), which was when Jay, Skully's own host, was first brought to the town that held Rosewood Park. It mainly consisted of basic things such as the victims daily life and some the people that she seemed to interact with the most. Some of the people who she seemed to interact with weren't named, only described, and others had their full name written. Only a few stuck out to him. After that though the logs are random order and are never consistent or have a pattern to them, it seemed she was frequently stalked and had at some point was for two years on missing on report. Clearly she'd been through a lot and has had stalkers like himself watching her for years, which was unnerving. The strangest thing to him though was not that, that other proxies (he noticed though most of the reports weren't a proxy's reports) had stalked this victim for years, it was that she showed signs of the 'Slender-Sickness'. 

It started off as a joke to name it that, and it was something you got used to and faded over time. Every proxy or creepypasta had broken out into coughing fits every now and again, as it was always active, yet we became almost immune from living with him. Sure, as a proxy himself he unknowingly caused the sickness to affect those around him, but it wasn't that much of a threat to people who had never been, or was, stalked by Slenderman. It wasn't as a _dangerous_ to others if it was a proxy stalking a person, just an inconvenience. However this was not the case with this one victim, as she _frequently_ burst into uncontrollable coughing and spat out blood like it was an overwhelming amount of spit in her mouth while doing so. It was shocking to him needless to say, since he didn't really read these previous logs before. His memory of this victim was blurry, why couldn't he remember her much again? Maybe it was because of the Slender-Sickness she had, it had affected his memory like it did with other victims. That had to be the reason, right? All of the tapes were done downloading now though, so he could ponder this at a later date when he had more time.

And so he put his hand upon the mouse that was connected to the computer, hovering the mouse over the first video wondering if he should really do this. Should he try to see what he possibly could have done wrong, with the risk of his host taking control even if he took the pills? Why did he want to see these in the first place again, he knew it was too risky?! So he looked over to the pill bottle sitting next to his free hand, and grabbed it. It was full of pills, like the rest in the paper white bag. Pills he might consume more of while watching these videos than he was on the mission in the first place. Skully knew at some point he'd just grab the whole bottle and finish them off while watching these, not even daring to put it in the net that held all of their other empty pill bottles, so it's be safer for him to take one right now to lighten the load when he actually does. Creator knows when he'd do though, probably when the dreaded event actually happened on screen. He could barely remember it though now so it could just be nothing. His hands were beginning to shake by now, the dread of what he was about to witness engulfing him. 

So he unscrewed the bottle, carefully put one or two in his hand, and dry swallowed the ones he got, confident in himself that he was going to still be here when he done with this, not listening to his gut on taking more. Shaking off the feeling of nervousness that was prominent in his chest, he started the first video up. So he sat there at his desk readying himself was he watched the screen, and prepared himself to see the victim he was assigned. Readying himself for when the victim would find him and hunt him down for answers, wanting to know what was doing, who he was, and why he was stalking her. He stayed seated at the desk preparing himself for when she would appear on screen. 

For when Jessica Locke would appear on screen, later find him on screen, and later discover who he once was before on screen. Really in advance, and regard for is own well being, he should've known that he'd been behind a few days on his doses, because of that mission in the first place, making those two pills that he took almost useless against the coming storm. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Ok, just clarify some things about this AU:  
> 1\. I do not own any of the characters (except the mentioned Mrs. Coleman)  
> 2\. Masky, Hoodie, and Skully were first manifested in this AU by their host's during college while they where making Marble Hornets.  
> 3\. I'm not entirely sure of the ages of each character so I'm going to say Skully, Masky, and Hoodie are in their mid-twenties (so from 23 or 24 to 26 or 27) and at which age you can decide.  
> 4\. Masky, Skully, and Hoodie are referred to as the 'triplets' since they arrived together (Skully being the youngest of the personas, it's unclear weather Masky or Hoodie are older)  
> 5\. The proxies aren't aging in my AU, and if you don't like it you don't have to read my series.  
> Thank you! Please enjoy!


End file.
